Kingdom Crack
by iLostmysoul
Summary: When Sora gets an evil idea, he gets an EVIL idea...Short, oneshot, crackfic [literally] Sort of AxelRoxas and RikuSora..heh.


_**Well…I had a dream the other night…and it won't go away. So voila...n.n Oh, and everyone is SUPPOSED to be majorly OOC and hyper…that's the way it goes...n.n;;**_

**_Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts..at all...except Kingdom Hearts I and II...but the characters aren't mine...I'm confusing myself..._**

--

"Nyehehehe…" Sora giggled evilly. Yes,_ giggled_ evilly. He finished the bag off in one of the drinks and picked up the tray.

-

"Hey guys! I brought some water!" Sora called, and everyone grabbed one and thanked him. As soon as the tray was empty, Sora sneaked off to…**TEH EBIL ROOM.**

…Or the bathroom. Whatever you want to call it.

"Guys, is everything ready?" Sora asked his two friends, Donald and Goofy.

They nodded but Goofy said, "Sora, should we really do this?"

Sora grinned. "Oh, it's just for fun!"

-

Leon took another drink. "Is it just me, or does this taste funny?"

Everyone else nodded. But they kept drinking anyway.

-

"Oooh...this is gonna be _great_…"

-

"I AM LEON HEAR ME **RAWR**!" Leon, ahem, rawr'd a few minutes after taking a drink. He walked down the street, stomping and trying to make loud noises, but not making anything more than a sort of _BAM._

"**OMFGAPOCALYPSE!"** screeched Cloud, running in circles. And then into a wall. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A gasp. "Oh, Cindy! I didn't know it was you! How are the kids?" And Cloud began his animated conversation…with the wall.

Roxas, who had….for some reason….came back, possibly why Sora was being a complete idiot, had had a drink too...

"WEEE!" Roxas squealed, rolling down a gigantical hill on his skateboardy thing. He ran over a rock and the skateboardy thinger flipped and kept going but not before knocking Roxas off. Yet Roxas just kept squealing.

"WEEEE!" He said again and flailed like he was still on the board. "OMGIAMASNAKEY!" He screeched and tried to slither…but didn't go anywhere.

_Back to the others…_

A few Organization XIII members had poofed in and saw some water left. Well, they _were_ thirsty…

"OMGYAY!" Demyx squee'd, and danced in circles to his own little tune...lalalalaaaa….

Axel, who lyke, OMG, came cause Roxas was here, gasp, ran in circles screeching, "OMFGWHERE'SROXAS!!!!!1one!!23!"

Roxas slithered down the hill and jumped up and glomped Axel. "OMGAXEL!♥"

Axel squee'd. Roxas squee'd. And they both walked up the hill….for privacy –_coughs-._

Demyx just kept on dancing.

Zexion just sat there, even after drinking teh ebil water of doom. Cause he's cool like that.

Cloud continued to talk to the wall. "Really!? I can't _BELIEVE_ he would do that!...What do you MEAN, I should know!? Are you calling me _STUPID!? ..._That's it, you're dead!" And he started trying to eat the wall, even with his swordy thing nearby.

And through it all, Leon just kept rawring.

-

"Oh my God! That's...that's..!" Sora cracked up, watching his friends _(and otherwise)_ on the camera screens. Yes, they had hooked up cameras and put the screens in the bathroom. Is there a problem with that? No? Didn't think so…

Goofy and Donald just stared at the screen like…O.o…

And that's when………………..

………………..

………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………….

RIKU WALKED IN! O: HOLY FRIGGEN GASP.

"Gawd, is this the only bathroom around he-" Riku paused when he saw Sora rolling around on the floor.

Goofy and Donald were still in shock. O.o…

Sora just kept on laughing.

Riku took a few quick glances before running up, grabbing Sora, tossing him over his shoulder and running out the door.

Sora still laughed.

-

Demyx waved his hands around. "OMG EVERYONE! LET'S DO THE MACARENA!"

"OMG YEAH!" Everyone screeched and started doing the Macarena. "♪_HEEEY MACARENA!♪"_

Zexion stared. "…Idiots…" before poofing away. :D

And the whole time, Roxas and Axel were, ahem, not present.

-

Sora was STILL laughing.

Riku had run through about four doors, stolen Sora's keyblade and whacked him a few times, and had flicked Sora's nose, but he was _STILL_ laughing.

…Oh well. Riku could wait.

…But he **still** had to go to the bathroom…

--

_**And that is the infamous (or not so) story of teh ebil crack water, courtesy of Sora. **_

_**Pwease click the pretty button that says Go. Because Riku ****really**** does…**_


End file.
